


Back To The Old You

by LaserV



Series: Anything For Love [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Adam Milligan, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dean Winchester being a dick, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, M/M, POV Adam Milligan, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Drugs, Relapse, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam Winchester is Loved, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Top Dean Winchester, drug relapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/pseuds/LaserV
Summary: Sam has come back from rehab and the rest are overjoyed to see him again. Adam and Dean finally relieve their feelings but a Dean isn’t as perfect as he seems.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester
Series: Anything For Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Back To The Old You

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and I’m sorry if any facts lack accuracy. Please point them out in the comments if any. Enjoy! :)

———————Chapter Five—————Back To The Old You————

Adam worked day and night getting the ingredients. So far, he went unnoticed.

Sam was in rehab for his drug addiction. He was supposed to come home in two days.

——————

It was silent in the bunker. Adam was looking over the list. One last ingredient. The body.

Adam sighed. Trip to the woods.

—————

“Where you headed?” Dean asked. Adam’s hand brushed the door knob.

“A walk. Be back in a bit.” And just like that, he left. He didn’t want to say anything else because he was scared Dean would find out and stop him.

—————

Adam got to where her pyre was. Dean and Sam had suggested it because that was their way. Adam had agreed. 

Maybe it would work without the body.

—————

Dean had entered Adam’s room. He had left his laptop there because they had watched a movie on it last night. Dean grabbed it but his eyes caught a book. It was a spell book.

Dean opened up the book. He flipped through pages. One was missing. Torn out.

Dean went back to the Table of Contents. He read the book and his eyes widened. Revival Spell.

Dean ran to the woods next to the bunker. That’s where they burned her.

“Adam?!” Dean called out. “Adam!” He ran fast. 

He reached where her pyre was. 

That!s when he saw Adam kneeled on the ground, chanting. There was smoke circling above him in the sky. Not he middle, a red howling light.

“Adam!” Dean called. “Whatever you bring back, it wont be your mom!” 

Adam continued. He was determined.

Dena huffed and shut his eyes. He opened them and charged at his brother. Adam hit the ground, the circled of smoke and light disappearing.

“Hey!” Adam yelled angrily.

“Adam, you wouldn’t bring your mom back. You don’t have the body.”

——————

Adam was silent the way home and still silent when they were home. He had went back to his room.

Adam felt like he did on his first day at the bunker.

His mother was still gone and he couldn’t just reach out and hug her like he used to. Not anymore. She was gone and she was never coming back.

Adam looked at the scars on his arms. He remembered how good it felt to relieve his pain. To focus on something else. 

Adam snuck to the kitchen and went to his bathroom.

He brought the knife to his forearm and made a carving between each older one. Nice and neat. 

Adam cleaned it up and put the knife away after wiping it of any blood.

——————

Two days had passed, Adam being mostly silent. The on,y interaction was going down for meals, or occasionally running into each other and making quick eye contact.

Then, Sam had come home. He looked healthier, but more importantly, happier.

Dean had embraced his brother as soon as he’d walked through the door. 

Sam and Cas briefly hugged and he hugged Jack for a few seconds. Then he got to Adam.

Sam didn’t know whether to hug him or greet him. Adam shared the same confusion.

To Adam’s surprise, Sam went in for the hug. Tightly wrapped is arms around Adam’s small frame.

——————

Dinner was less awkward. There was more talking. Mostly from Sam and his stories like usual. The casual dad joke from Dean here and there. Adding a tad of Cas taking things too seriously and a bit of Jack’s confusion. Not to mention Adam’s overly smart remarks.

Adam felt like he was a part of the family for once. But....things would take a turn that night.

——————

It was in Dean’s room. A summer night. Just perfect. It was even more amazing because Adam was spending it with Dean. It was late at night and Adam’s heart was beating so fast. Adam felt a hand on his thigh. 

“Adam...” Dean started. “I hope this doesn’t mess anything up between us, but...”

Dean pushed his lips against Adam’s. To Dean’s surprise, Adam kissed back, wrapped his leg around Dean’s.

Adam pulled away. “It doesn’t.” He replied before going back into the kiss.

Dean climbing intro of Adam and pulled both their shirts off.

Dean planted kisses on Adam’s slim torso. From his chest to his stomach.

He got Adam’s pants. Dean slowly pulled them off. He then pulled down Adam’s boxers.

Dean wrapped his hand around Adam’s penis and started to stroke. His thumb purchased the tip, causing Adam to gasp.

Adam’s legs started to shake, causing Dean to grin.

—————

It was the next day. Adam was so happy Dean made a move. His feelings for Dean had only grew.

Dean just seemed perfect.

—————

It was breakfast. Sam seemed tired, he eyes red. So, Dean pulled him aside. He was worried. You know, the last time he was like this he was on drugs. Dean knows it’s not easy to overcome an addiction. Crowley had once overdosed and it took so long to quit.

“Sam, are you okay?” Dean asked.

“Dean...I... I did it.” Sam replied. He looked so upset with himself. Dean stayed silent. He had been doing so good in rehab. They had taken all his drugs, so he had gotten more.

“I...I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to but I just couldn’t go on without it.” Sam spoke.

“It’s okay.” Dean replied.

“Wh- What?” Sam asked. He had thought Dean would yell at him or something.

“Just next time, get around people. Doesn’t even have to be me. Just people you know. Cas, Jack, even Adam. We’re all here for you.” Dean continued.

Sam smiled and they went back to eat.

—————

Jack was the first to finish because he had the least. Jack loved food but ate so little. Adam finished second. He was a fast eater.

Jack left to go to his room. Adam was confused. He looked so...numb. Not his usual annoying, confused, optimistic self.

Adam shrugged it off. 

——————

It was a quarter till noon. Almost lunch time. Jack was on a laptop on the couch. An add popped up. It was this beautiful women and a doctor holding a syringe up to her cheek. Seeing it made Jack’s eyes sparkle. Adam was confused but continued to scroll on his twitter feed. He didn’t notice Jack click the website of the ad and bookmark it.

Dean had just come down. Jack looked waved to him with his childish smile. Dean just looked at him and started talking to Cas. Jack hung his head a bit and just went back to whatever he was doing.

——————

Lunch time was okay. The food was amazing. Sam could cook so well. Cas, of course having a water, but trying a bit of food this time. Dean and Adam of course sitting next to each other. Adam’s blush grew intense. Of course there was Sam telling the, about his wonderful stories, some fiction.

But there was no Jack. He said he was not hungry. He looked very busy. He was just reading as he walked away not even saying bye. 

Adam finished quickly and went to check up on him. 

As soon as he entered Jack’s room he slammed his laptop closed.

“I just wanted to check if you were okay. You didn’t eat lunch.” Adam explained.

“Just go away. I said I wasn’t hungry. Drop it and leave me alone.” Jack replied. He wasn’t expressing anger or annoyance. He was just numb.

Adam stood there, trying to figure out what Jack was feeling. He had only seen Jack rather happy and okay. Never like this.

“I said go away!” Jack yelled.

Adam did just that.

——————

It was last Jack’s usually snack and he hadn’t come out of his room. It was only Sam and Cas downstairs. 

“Cas I need to do it, please!” Sam really wanted to.p take some sort of pill.

“No, Sam, you can’t. It’s bad for you. Try to sleep.” Cas replied.

“But I can’t, please.” Sam spoke.

“No. He, let me help you.” Cas replied. 

He pressed two fingers against Sam’s forehead and there was a little glow. Sam fell fats asleep on the couch. Hopefully the urge would die down a bit in his sleep.

——————

Adam was walking to Dean’s room. He heard talking from Jack’s. Their rooms were in the same hallway.

Adam placed his ear to the door.

“And this could be fixed. Oh, that too.” 

It was Dean.

Adam creaked the door open a crack and was taken aback by what he saw.

————

Jack was sitting in his room all alone. He was sitting in front of his mirror scrolling on his laptop. He was looking at the website he had bookmarked earlier.

He heard the door open. It was Dean.

“What you lookin’ at?” He asked.

“A website.” Jack replied dryly

“For what?” Dean asked. His eyes scoured the page to the top. He saw the words, “Plastic Surgery”.

“Taking my advise, huh?” Dean spoke.

“Yeah...” Jack replied.

Dean clod the laptop and moved it to the bed. He quickly went to his room and got an e.l.f eyeliner marker.

“Let’s see what should be fixed.” Dean spoke. Jack nodded.

“Your cheeks are too puffy.” Dean made circles around his cheeks in dashes.

“You’re mouth is too wide.” He made dashes from the corner of the mouth.

“Your eyes are too small.” He made dashes under Jack’s eyes.

“Oh and your forehead is too big.” Dean made dashes across the top of his forehead, spotting the scabs.

Dean have Jack a confused look.

“Oh, I scratch my head when I get nervous of uncomfortable.” Jack explained.

“Well. You’re gonna have to stop that.” Dean replied.

“We could also sharpen your jaw a bit. Bring out the chin.” Dean made dashes along Jack’s Jawline and chin.

“We could bring your nose down.” Dean made a line of dashes going towards the mouth from the nose.

“And this could be fixed. Oh, that too.” 

—————

“Dean? Jack?” Adam was in disbelief.

He spotted the black dashes on a scared Jack’s face. He spotted the eyeliner marker in Dean’s hand.

“Adam I-“ Dean started but Adam had left the room.

Dean ran after him, dropping the marker.

“Adam, I’m sorry!” Dean apologized.

“No! You don’t do to a kid!” Adam yelled. “Are you out fo your mind?!”

“Adam, I-“

“Stop! I don’t want to talk to you!” Adam screamed.

“You know, you could use some too!” Dean!s word stung like a thousand bees at once.

——————

Adam sat across from Dean. The room was silent. Adam was in tears. They had just finished arguing. Adam would do anything for love, but...

Was it even love at this point?

Or just some distorted fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry if there are any inaccuracies. Please point it out in the comments if any. I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
